Grandkids
by Beaker Bait
Summary: Grandkids? Getting a little ahead of yourself there don't you think?


Title: Grandkids

Summary: _"Grandkids? Getting a little ahead of yourself there don't you think?"_

Pairing: Shep/Weir

Spoilers: Small ones for Allies, but I don't think they're too spoilerish for the episode.

Warnings: None.

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis is not mine. Only the story line and any made up characters that may appear in the story belong to me.

A/N: I know I should be working on my sequel to 'Anything?' but I was finally able to download the episode 'Allies' and there was this one scene where John made a comment about grandkids and Elizabeth gave him this look, that just screamed shippy episode/scene tag in my mind.

--------

_"Let's just say I'm worried about my grandkids."_

After watching the Wraith Queen escorted out of Elizabeth's office John plopped down in one of the seats in front of her desk turning to face Elizabeth. He paused seeing her looking at him with that raised eyebrow thing she did and the ghost of a smirk on her face.

"What?" John had known the woman for about two years now and still hadn't decided if it was a good thing or a bad thing when she gave him that _look_. It was currently a 50-50 toss up between the two.

"Grandkids? Getting a little ahead of yourself there don't you think?" Elizabeth allowed the smirk to fully form as she sat back in her chair, folding her arms.

John put on his best cute and adorable, don't hate me because I'm beautiful, puppy dog face. "Well naturally we would have to have a kid or two of our own first. And considering you can barely keep your hands off my hot irresistible body it wouldn't surprise me if there was a little mini-us running around here in the near future."

Leaning forward to rest her arms on her desk Elizabeth gave John a semi-serious semi-playful glare. "You know I would call you a dog, but that would be an insult to the dog."

"Ow, burn." John, an impish grin on his face, leaned forward, resting his own arms on the desk. "I see there's hope for you yet."

"You're really wanting to spend tonight alone aren't you." She leaned closer to John, her face stopping inches away from John's.

"Come on you're telling me the thought of us having kids, a family, has never crossed your mind." He closed the distance between them giving Elizabeth a playful kiss. "I mean think about it, with my looks and your brains the kid couldn't lose, world domination would be a snap."

Elizabeth couldn't help it she had to laugh at the look on John's face as he said that last part; it was serious yet completely playful at the same time. She really did have to find out who had given John - as well as Rodney - a complete set of 'Pink and the Brain' cartoons; it had been meant as a good humored Christmas gift jabbing at John and Rodney's friendship (both men insisted that they were Brian while the other was Pinky), but ever since watching them John had been making all kinds of references to the cartoon any chance he got.

"I've missed this, missed seeing you smile, laughing, having fun." And John did, lately it seemed like not just Elizabeth but everybody in Atlantis was more serious than usual lately, especially with this new twist with the Wraith.

"I could say the same thing about you."

"Well then in that case what do you say we play hooky for the rest of the day and go have some fun?"

"As much as I would love to, you know we can't." Elizabeth gave John an apologetic kiss, before getting up, collecting her PDA and heading for the door. "Not while there's a Wraith Hive Ship in orbit and certainly not while there are Wraith _in_ the city."

"Let Caldwell handle things for a little while." John stood up to follow after Elizabeth. "And we can go get an early start on the whole kids thing."

"You John Sheppard are such a...guy." Elizabeth shook her head in mock disbelief as she left her office.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" John called as he hurried after her. Seeing the seductive smile that Elizabeth through him over her shoulder he had to fight the urge to kiss her senseless right there in the middle of the control room. "Ok it doesn't have to be the rest of the day maybe just a couple of hours."

The people working in the control room watched as their leaders moved out of the control room onto one of the transporters. There may not have been any solid proof, but they all knew that there was more than just a professional relationship going on between Elizabeth and John. Not that any of them would say anything to the higher ups; there was a lot of money - or what ever they had of value to bet with - riding on those two.


End file.
